


Living the Dream

by j_crew_guy



Category: Askewniverse, Mallrats (1995)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Mallrats, pre-J&SBSB, Brodie and T.S. talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Askewniverse ficathon for .starla.. She requested Brodie/T.S. (doesn't have to be a pairing), "a strange conversation in a resturant/the food court. i want weirdness, here, people." Not sure how weird it is, but I tried. Thanks to Fu and Lek for looking it over, talking it through with me.

T.S. played with his Coke cup as he waited for Brodie. "Big news. Meet me at the food court," was the cryptic message on his answering machine.

T.S. wasn't sure that Brodie ever had big news to share. Sure, he had the talk show, but word was that Brodie had left it. Apparently the FCC was cracking down on ribald humor and curse words, which meant Brodie Bruce was at the top of their hit list. Some said Renee would take over, but others thought they might just get Jay Leno back.

"Sorry I'm late," Brodie told T.S. as he sauntered up to the table where T.S. sat. "I see Eden Prairie hasn't changed much."

"Neither have you," commented T.S. as he stood up to greet Brodie.

The two of them shook hands in a manly sort of way, neither of them sure about actually hugging.

"Can you believe it?" asked Brodie as he sat down, wearing his usual uniform of a t-shirt, jeans and jacket. "The network wouldn't let me have my suits, the bastards."

"So, what's this about big news. Why couldn't you just tell me, instead of leaving me some sort of wannabe-X-Files 'The truth is out there' message on my machine?"

Brodie stretched his arms and placed his hands behind his head. "God, I've missed this place. My news? This is bigger than those pictures of Rebecca Romijin-Stamos getting painted up for X2. Trust me."

"So get on with it already!" T.S. blurted out.

"Say goodbye to Steve-Dave's Cavalcade of Comics and hello to Brodie's Secret Stash."

T.S. swirled the remaining ice and Coke in his cup. "Makes total sense for a fiend like you. Now you can make money *and* yell at people for handling comics the wrong way."

Brodie beamed. "I know!"

T.S. glanced at his watch. "Is that all? 'Cause I've gotta get back to work..."

"Yeah, that's all. What, no congratulations?"

T.S. shrugged. "Congrats, man. You're living the dream."

"What about you?"

"Brandi and I are very happy together, we're working towards the usual goal of two point five kids and a house in the suburbs."

Brodie was amused. "Maybe Trish can study you guys for her sequel."

T.S. smiled. "Do I detect a note of jealousy in your voice? Are you jealous of LaFours?"

"What?! Sure, I'm a little insulted because The Dish never studied yours truly, but jealous? Never."

"Uh-huh." T.S. finished the rest of his Coke and got up to throw it away. "Seriously. What happened with you and Renee? You guys seemed so happy on-camera every night."

"I'm gonna give you the same answer everyone else does in Hollywood when a partnership dissolves: creative differences."

T.S. was incredulous. "Creative differences? What, like she wanted to do a longer drum solo and you wouldn't let her?"

"…not exactly," was Brodie's reply. "Let's just say our differences didn't happen because of something on-camera."

T.S.'s smile was all-knowing. "Gotcha. You farted again while she was going down on you, didn't you?"

Brodie got to his feet and socked T.S. in the arm. "You tell your best friend about what happened *one* time..."


End file.
